You Don't Know
by After Dark Angel
Summary: CHAPTER 12 IS HERE. Set 7th year, Draco has decided to change his ways, but why? What’s the Secret that he holds? My first Harry Potter Fan Fic so please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Draco is tired of the way he is and decides that his 7th year will be different. But why now, why not earlier, is it because of this secret he holds or is it because of the love of girl.  
  
Note: If you really hate Draco this story probably isn't for you. I think that Draco is just misunderstood so he is in seen as not being really all that bad in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters and everything else related to Harry potter is the property of their Rightful owners. I do not get any financial gain from this. Its purely for the enjoyment of it, so please don't sue me. (I assure you, you wouldn't get a lot)  
  
1 You Don't Know  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Draco stood in the rain staring up at the Malfoy mansion. He didn't want to go in and face them. Not now. His news was too new, he didn't even understand it himself how would they. They can't know, they would never understand. He endlessly tried to reassure himself that what he was doing was right. They must never know he told himself, Never. But deep down he knew they would find out sooner or later. There was no hiding something this big from his father.  
  
Without noticing the large mahogany front door opened and bright light spilled out covering Draco. He squinted up at the door. It was his mother.  
  
"Are you going to stand out there all night? Come inside," ordered his mother.  
  
Draco picked up the bag that rested at his feet and slowly walked in.  
  
The mansion was cold and dark and smelled of things left behind and forgotten. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and looked around the large and empty entrance hall.  
  
"I'm going to my room," he said solemnly walking off to the stair well. He glanced back for a moment looking at his mother, 'She has no idea' he said to himself.  
  
Draco threw the bag across the room and fell onto his bed. He had only just returned and now he would be leaving again to return again and for the last time to Hogwarts. He hated it there, but less there then here. He was the most feared but also the most hated boy in the school. He didn't have any true friends. If tomorrow he was no longer a Malfoy they would drop him in a second, and that wasn't a comforting thought. He longed for a friend that would stand by him, no matter what.  
  
There came a knock on his door. A short round old woman looked in.  
  
"Master Draco, your parents request attendance for dinner"  
  
Clumsily Draco got up and waved the woman away. He undressed out of his wet clothes and into his dress robes and headed off to the dinning hall.  
  
Quietly like a mouse he entered the dinning hall. In the centre rested a long narrow table to one end his father sat with his mother next to her. One of their many butlers pulled out a chair next to them. Draco nodded to the butler and took the seat. They sat in perturbed silence. It wasn't often that they were all together. It was always that someone was away or off somewhere on business. His mother looked up from her plate at him with a warn smile that he had see so many times. It was the smile she uses when she had nothing to say. For the rest of dinner they sat in silence. His father ate in silence and emotionless. He didn't even pretend to notice that Draco was there. When his father finished he got up and left without a word to Draco. Soon after his mother left leaving him alone in the large room. 'Soon' he told himself 'soon they'll be sorry' he said under his breath as he got up and left.  
  
Soon enough the time came once again to go to Hogwarts. Draco stood alone on the Platform nine and three quarters watching all the happy students greeting and meeting their friends. 'This year is going to be different' he told himself. He was tired from all the bull shit. He just wanted to be what he wanted to be not what his father wanted him to be. He didn't like what his father wanted him to be, cold and uncaring. It pained him to behave in this way. As a child he just accepted it to be the way it was, he knew of nothing else, but now things had changed. He had seen what his father was capable of and he didn't want to be like that. If he didn't change the hatred that his father held would consume him and eventually destroy him.  
  
The whistle called for last arrivals and Draco boarded the train to start his final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Next Chapter - 2 – The Hogwarts Express  
  
Please R/R 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 – The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
  
Draco approached his usual carriage towards the end of the train. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle would be there waiting for him as usual. They didn't really have a friendship, it was more out of the convenience of their parents. Ever since they could walk they were thrown together and expected to make nice. His father had been the leader of their trio and like their parents that's the way it had worked out for them. Unlike Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were like their parents. Dim witted and did as they were told. On occasions this worked out in Draco's advantage. They never questioned his actions or motives. However unlike 'true friends' Draco could never confide in them his deepest hopes, dreams, desires and secrets. They were kept between him and the night sky.  
  
When he was younger he had liked the company of Crabbe and Goyle but as time went on Draco had changed and Crabbe and Goyle had remained the same. He had grown to dislike them, but as things were told as they were to be, Draco had remained 'friends' with them.  
  
Draco unenthusiastically slid open the carriage door. He was met as he expected with the solid and large boys who were Crabbe and Goyle. They gave Draco their usual non-verbal nod of recognition and went back to staring straight ahead. One of the few things they were actual good at. Draco sighed and sat back closing his eyes wishing it would all be over.  
  
They had been travelling for almost an hour when the jolting of the train woke Draco up. Crabbe and Goyle were exactly as they were when he had closed his eyes. Draco sat up as he heard noises at the other end of the carriage. A door opening, the clanging of the train then it slamming shut. 'Must be the lady with the food cart' he told himself reaching for the money pouch he had in his pocket. He hadn't eaten since last night and was starving. He watched the door waiting for the old grey haired woman with the trolley, but she didn't come. Instead Harry Potter followed by Ron Weasley appeared in the doorway. 'No. Not now' Draco told himself. For some forgotten reason Harry and Him had always held grudges against each other. Draco didn't think he hated him. Though he hated acting the way he did. He always felt foolish and immature, but that was what was expected of him. That was the way a Malfoy should act, but it wasn't the way he wanted to act. In a way he felt jealous of Harry, he was free to be who he wanted to be, to be friends with who he wanted to be friends with.  
  
Their eyes met. Harry's were so full of anger towards him. Silence fell between them, with the other waiting for the other to make the first move. Draco sat silently determined not to say anything at all. The tension grew until Harry was nudged by Ron to move on. Harry gave one more hateful glance then left. Draco slouched in his chair. Harry had every right to hate him. In the past six years Draco had made many attempts to upset him, and Draco didn't know why he did this. He didn't want to, it just was. His father's hate for 'the boy who lived' had made Draco have to hate Harry too, or make it at least look that way. He began to think that it was too late to change. As much as he would like to think he couldn't undo the past, so was there any point to this. The damage had been done. It was too late. ' No! No it isn't' he told himself.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way down the carriages.  
  
"That was so weird," exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry turned to face him.  
  
"God, Malfoy really pisses me off. He gets on my nerves," said Harry hitting the train's wall.  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, that was the weird part. It was Creepy," replied Ron opening the train door.  
  
"She has to be in one of these compartments. It's the only one we haven't checked," said Harry.  
  
"I can't believe she's still mad at us"  
  
"We did ruin her chances at being head girl"  
  
"Yeah, but all summer. She didn't reply to any of my letters"  
  
"Me too" said Harry Glumly.  
  
It had been unlike Hermione to stay mad at them this long. She always came around eventually. It truly had been an accident. They didn't want to have her chances at head girl ruined. They both knew that she had been working towards it the whole time she had been at Hogwarts. They knew that no matter how many times they said sorry she needed time, but that wasn't them. They couldn't stand not being friends with her.  
  
They found her sitting in a carriage by her self buried in a book. Ron and Harry entered and sat across from her.  
  
"Hi" they bother said timidly.  
  
Hermione didn't look up from her book. She was too mad at them. She had dreamed of being head girl and these to goofs had ruined it, but at the same time she couldn't help but love them both. They had been great friends. She so wanted to forgive them and have them as friends again, but what they had done had really hurt her. They could suffer I little longer.  
  
"We're sorry," said Harry carefully not to make Hermione mad.  
  
"At least your still a Prefect" said Ron  
  
This made Hermione look up from her book  
  
"Just" she said coldly.  
  
"Come on Herm. When are you going forgive us? It's been torture not having you as a friend all summer" pleaded Ron  
  
"We missed you," added Harry in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione placed her book on the seat next to her. She looked up at Ron and Harry. Her lips began to curl at their edges.  
  
"I think you two have learnt your lesson," she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh Herm" said Ron and Harry giving her a large hug.  
  
Deep down Hermione knew that a part of her would never forgive them, but she valued their friendship more then anything in the world. She couldn't imagine finishing her last year not being friends with them.  
  
Next Chapter - 3 – The Great Feast  
  
Please R/R, it's the only way I'll know what you think. 


	3. The Great Feast

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3 – The Great Feast  
  
The train arrived at the station and the many students ascended off the carriages. Hagrid as normal was directing the first years off to the boats and the other students clambered onto the horseless drawn carriages. The trip to the castle was short lived and they were soon enough staring up at the splendour that was Hogwarts Castle. The students in great masses headed off to the great hall.  
  
The great hall filled with the many students of Slytherin, Gryffidor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They took their places at their tables awaiting the sorting hat ceremony. Eagerly looking forward to what the hats song would be.  
  
Draco took his usual seat towards the end of the Slytherin table. His father had been a Slytherin and his father before him and so on. So it was expected of him to be in Slytherin. When he had sat up there as the frightened first years would tonite, he had been so afraid. So afraid that he wouldn't be in Slytherin and would be verbally abuse for the 'disgrace' to the Malfoy name. The moment he placed the hat on he thought of only one thing 'put me in Slytherin'. Ignoring the Hats suggestion of Gryffidor 'You could be great there' He had felt himself screaming 'Slytherin'. The moment the hat had been removed, none of this struggle was known.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle took seats on either side of him. He felt confined unable to move and trapped with them on either side of him. The hall was filled with laughter and chatter, but over on the Slytherin table it was full of sinister and sly remarks. Draco sank in his seat trying to withdraw himself from the table. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to another world, but unpleasant memories that he could not remember came creeping in. Visions of darkness, pain and dispar. He opened his eyes with a jolt. He realized that he was covered in a cold sweat. The sorting ceremony was over and the tables were littered with new faces and Dumbldore was in the middle of his traditional speech  
  
"… And know let us eat and be merry. Tuck in everybody"  
  
He sometimes though Dumbldore was often strange and he didn't seem particularly fond of Draco. He didn't blame him for this, as it was commonly suspected that his father was a Death Eater, not one of the most popular types of people in Dumbldore's eyes. His eyes panned around the room. Everyone seemed so happy. How could they, when he struggled everyday? It seemed so easy for them to smile and laugh. He looked to his plate, it magically filled with food. He tried to eat, but every time he took a bite of something he got a sudden distaste for it and soon enough he lost his appetite. Pushing his plate away he silently left the table and slipped out of the great hall. He had become good at disappearing when he felt like being alone. He had been doing it for so long, it was like second nature. He exited the castle and sat on the large stone steps of the great entrance. He breathed in the fresh open air as if he hadn't breathed a breath in his life. The cool breeze was refreshing on his face. He looked beyond the large lake, past the forbidden forest and into the night. He wished he were there. The furthers distance possible away from everybody. From Hogwarts, From Harry Potter and most of all his father.  
  
There was a noise behind him and he turn instinctively with his wand drawn. Framed by the light from the entrance hall was Hermione Granger. If there was anyone he was meaner to then Harry potter it was her. He regretted every moment. He didn't care if she wasn't of Wizarding parents. It was the Malfoy's who cared, not him. He turned back to the fading horizon and pocketed his wand.  
  
'Malfoy' she said with a cold voice.  
  
'Granger I'm not in the mood' he replied still facing the unknown.  
  
He couldn't see her but he knew her well enough to know that she would be standing their with a scow on her face and arms crossed. Over the years she had grown a shield to his teasing. However he knew that it was all a show. He could see it in her eyes that the words that he spoke had hurt her. He sat silently for a while and could still fell her presence. He turned to see if she was still looking at him and was met with a face that said 'Jerk' and she turned and left. Draco sat stunned for a moment then confused. 'What was she doing out here' She seemed to come out for no reason, but there must have been. Had she been looking for him? No that wasn't it, she was probably looking for Ron Weasley or another friend.  
  
Next Chapter – 4 - Slytherin Common Room  
  
Please R/R 


	4. Slytherin Common Room

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4 – Slytherin Common Room  
  
The sound and light from the entrance hall drifted outside. Unenthusiastically Draco picked himself up and joined the large crowd of people heading off to their common rooms. Draco left the crowd when he arrived at the dungeons, and headed off deep down into the darkness. The dungeon corridors were dark and dank. The walls like ice to touch. The Slytherin common room hidden inside these wall only known to those within their house. Most of the students must have already made their way to the common room, as the corridors were empty. Soon he came to the entrance and muttered the words that would spring the entrance to life. "Wingardium". Magically the entrance appeared. The warmth of the large fire radiated out into the cold corridor. Draco stepped in.  
  
The Common room was packed with nearly ever Slytherin student. The flame of the fire turned their faces a reddish orange. Many students plotting which ways they could make other students lives a living hell, and to make students lose points from their house. Draco wasn't in the mood for making conversation so he headed off towards the boy's dormitories when Pansy Parkinson cornered him by the fireplace.  
  
"I missed you at the feast tonite" she said giving Draco a rather poor pouting face.  
  
"I wasn't hungry" he replied trying to get past her but she blocked him with her out stretched arm.  
  
"Trying to get away from me are you," she said jokingly.  
  
"I'm tired, so if you wouldn't mind Get Out of my way!" he said pushing her arm away. Ever since the Yule Ball in their forth year Pansy had not left Draco alone despite all his hints to leave him alone.  
  
Draco left without turning back. He headed to the dormitories. He made his way to the very last door in the passage and entered locking it behind him. Draco looked around the room. For the past few years he had had one to himself. More doings of his father he guest, which didn't bother him, he liked having a place where he could get away from everything. The room was small and quaint. In the far left corner was a four-post bed, which at the foot rested his trunk. To his right was a small fireplace with a large leather chair in front of it, and just inside the door was a small desk. He threw off his robe and loosened his tie, and for some strange reason his thoughts drifted to Hermione Granger. He shock his head stunned. Why would he even consider thinking about her? It was crazy. 'She just confused me that's all, why was she just standing there, waiting for something. Waiting for him to make a crude remark? Or waiting for him to leave'. He banished these thoughts from his head. 'This is of no concern to me'. He began to get ready for bed when he noticed himself in the mirror on the wall. He stood there just staring at himself as if in a trance. He took a step closer so that he was no more then 50 centimetres away.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy," he said out loud, not liking the way it sounded.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy" he tried it again, but got the same hateful feeling. The same hateful feeling he felt when he saw his father.  
  
"I am not my father!" he said to his reflection, but as he said this he felt his mind saying otherwise. 'Yes you are' he could hear it say.  
  
"I am not may father!" he said turning away from them mirror.  
  
"I'm not him," said Draco quietly lying down on the empty bed.  
  
"I'm not him," he repeated to the ceiling.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to think happy thoughts, but he held none in his memory. Slowly he drifted to sleep still fully clothed. He dreamed of things that he did not know nor remember. A fear of an unknown reason and origin grew inside of him. This fear relentlessly aroused him abruptly from his sleep throughout the night, leaving him with an uneasy feeling about what was to come.  
  
Like it? Well I'll only know if you review. It'll only take a second. Honest. I would be grateful.  
  
Next Chapter - 5 – Tattooed Mind 


	5. Tattooed Mind

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5 – Tattooed Mind  
  
Hermione meet up with Ron and Harry at the foot of Gryffidor tower. They greeted her with warm smiles.  
  
"Did you find it?" asked Ron, Hermione replied with a shake of her head. Earlier that night a bracelet her mother had given her had slipped from her wrist.  
  
"Didn't you look" questioned Harry.  
  
"Malfoy was there," replied Hermione heading up the stairs.  
  
"So, didn't he say something egotistical then leave?"  
  
"That's the strange part, he just sat there" said Hermione.  
  
"Freaky" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione stoping in her tracks on the staircase.  
  
"Well on the train today he was acting all out of the ordinary," explained Harry.  
  
"He's up to something," added Hermione  
  
"Unquestionably, but what," said Ron screwing up his face in thought.  
  
The three of them made the rest of the trip focussed on their own thoughts of the day's events.  
  
Only a few stray students littered the Gryffidor common room. The bulk of the students had gone to sleep after a full and exciting day. In the corner were a group of 5th years playing a game of exploding snap. There was the odd 1st year wondering around in a daze from the brilliance of the common room. Colin Creevey was even indulging a group of first and second years to a tall tale about the TriWizard Cup, which over the years had turned from fact to mostly fiction, where Harry Potter was a 6 foot tall muscle clad hero. Whenever Ron caught wind of this story he would burst out in laughter, but not tonight, he was too weary from the long and hectic day.  
  
"I'm so drained. I need to get some sleep if I'm going to stay awake through Charms" yawned Ron.  
  
"Are you coming Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute" he responded.  
  
"I'll see you two in the morning," said Hermione tiredly heading up the stars to the girls dormitories.  
  
***  
  
Harry said goodnight to both of them before settling down in front of the fireplace. It was reaching the late hours of the night and the common room swiftly emptied until he was alone. He sat in silence void of any thought, when his scar broke out in an unbearable pain. It was only for a second, but that was all that was needed. The pain still lingered in his head. He remembered long ago, his scar had been a warning for danger, a warning that Voldermort was coming. But he had long been destroyed. Then again like before he had been believed gone and reappeared twice before. Yet, peculiarly this wasn't the same sort of pain he had felt before, it was something different. Nevertheless if it was a warning, but for what? It had been so long since he had felt pain in his scar, but it still remained tattooed to his memory. It puzzled him. In the past he had turned to Sirius, Godfather and friend, but this was a trivial manner that need not concern him. 'It's nothing' he told himself. 'It was just for a second, it can't mean anything that bad' Harry said to himself convincing himself that it was nothing to worry about, then how come a strange fearful feeling crept into the back of his head.  
  
***  
  
Hermione quietly opened the door to the dorm as not to wake the other girls. Although they were friends she wasn't as close to them as she was to Harry and Ron. She dressed in her nightgown, gave a little shiver then crawled into bed. It was toasty and warm as usual. She pulled the covers close up around her head. Her eyes pierced the darkness. While the rest of the room slept her mind remained awake. He thoughts drifted like a stream until it got caught on one particular though, one particular person. The person that it was surprised her, she never though that he would cross he mind. But somehow he kept coming back into her thoughts. This infuriated her, the harder she tried to push him from her mind he kept coming back. That jerk Draco Malfoy was now overrunning her thoughts.  
  
'What was his problem anyway? Last year he didn't go once without saying something rotten and know its like 'I'm not in the mood', bastard, who does he think anyway the pope!' thought Hermione.  
  
There was no one in this world that she disliked more then Draco Malfoy, he had made her life hell ever since that day on the Quidditch pitch where he had said the word that she has come to loath. Mudblood. Even saying the word herself made her cringe. It was tattooed in her mind never to be forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Stillness fell upon Hogwarts castle. The last of the students and teachers had retired to bed. All that was left was the odd house elf sneaking in the shadows. A large shadow covered the castle as clouds shifted over the bright light of the moon. Far off in the distance at the edge of the forbidden forests shadowy figures moved in the newfound darkness. They moved as though they glided. They moved across the grass towards the castle, they gathered speed as they got closer and closer to it. At they approached the north wing, the moon pushed through the clouds, spilling white light upon the castle grounds. A hiss rang out throughout the castle arousing its occupants. The hiss came from the shadowy figures as they retreated back into the dark cover of the forbidden forest, where they would wait for the darkness to come again. And come again it would.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review ;)  
  
Next Chapter - 6 – Reapers 


	6. Reapers

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 6 – Reapers  
  
When the morning came Hermione woke to find a letter on he bedside table. It was from Professor Dumbledore. She curiously got dressed and headed off to his Office  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was looking through the papers that sat on his mahogany desk when Fawkes came flying in. His golden red and orange feathers glowed in the morning light. He swooped past his desk dropping a letter on to it. Dumbledore picked up his half-moon glasses and began to examine the letter. It was of yellowish parchment, and sealed with a black wax seal, with the letters S and B. Dumbledore began to search for his letter opener so he could read the letter, when a knock came at the door. With a motion from his hand the large door opened. He had no need to ask who it was as he already knew.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked cautiously into Dumbledore's office, she had been here once before, but it still was a daunting place to be. She looked in and found him sitting at his large desk, he was placing what looked like a letter to his side before welcoming her in.  
  
"Have a seat" he gestured with his cheery voice.  
  
Hermione sank down in the large soft leather chair that sat across from him. As soon as she saw the large smile on his face she immediately felt at ease.  
  
"As you already know we were unable to give you the title of head girl, despite my personal feelings. But after council with the Ministry and the teachers we have decided that with extra credit we might be able to give you joint Head Girl with Julia Henderson"  
  
As these words met her ears, Hermione sat up in the chair at attention.  
  
"I'm not sure I would be able to take on extra classes, my time table is already full. And we know how its turned out last time I tried the extra credit thing."  
  
"We are aware of this, and we were thinking more along the lines of tutoring"  
  
"Tutoring" muttered Hermione confused.  
  
"Professor Binns has voiced problems with one of his students who's performance last year was well bellow what he is capable off, and if he doesn't pick up his grades its possible he might fail. And a student hasn't failed in over a century"  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts.  
  
"Well not including expellees. I'll give you a minute to think this over," continued Dumbledore.  
  
Think it over, she didn't need time to think it over, if it meant she could be head girl it didn't matter if she had to tutor a Dementor.  
  
"I'll do it, when do I start?" she answer eagerly  
  
"Great" said Dumbledore with a grin "Today, and once or even twice a week after classes in professor Binns classroom"  
  
Hermione couldn't help the big grin that was forming on her face. Finally her dream of being head girl could come true.  
  
"Well I better not keep you from you classes any longer" said Dumbledore subtly looked across at the letter.  
  
"Thank You" said Hermione the happiest she had been this year.  
  
The door magical opened for her and she headed off to her classes  
  
* * *  
  
The door closed leaving Dumbledore alone in his office. He reached across and took the letter in his hands. Eager to open it he ripped the seal open and unfolded the letter. It was written in black ink and in haste. It read:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
The north is in unrest. Three full moons ago there were sightings of Reapers in the Village of Rohdan in the far north. They fear the worst. They fear the new rising. They believe that they are heading for the Ministry. It is my opinion they are heading for you. I don't know when this will reach you. You may still have time to protect the castle when this reaches you. I will write again when more information is made present, until then good luck!  
  
1 Sirius Black  
  
Dumbledore placed the letter gravely on his desk. If there were Reapers about great Evil was on the rise. Reapers the soulless spirit of the ancient evil only ever showed themselves if it was time for them to choose their new heir. They search the land for the one that bares the sign. A sign that can't be seen by the mortal eye. A sign that grows stronger as they approach, and it was more likely that a child would bare this sign. As children are week willed and can be taken with ease. And as it was probable that this child would be at Hogwarts it was crucial that they should in someway protect against this.  
  
Dumbledore called Fawkes over. He gave him a few words sprawled onto a piece of parchment.  
  
"Take this to Professor McGonagall" he said as Fawkes swiftly flew off to deliver Dumbledore's message.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was grateful that her first class of the day was Charms and not Potions, as she knew that Professor Flitwick would understand her being late. She quickly hurried down the corridors trying to go as fast as she could without running. By the time she reached the room they were already engaged in the days lesson. She sneaked in and took a seat up the back next to Ron and Harry, who like always were having difficulty with their charms.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want?" whispered Ron, before she left she had told them about the letter, they had been as inquisitive as her.  
  
"Nothing" she replied. On her way over she decided to keep this a secret until she was sure that she would be co Head Girl, and give them a big surprise. Ron and Harry looked at her strangely as she still had a large smile on her face.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," said Harry curiously.  
  
"Really it was nothing, just some stuff to do with my timetable"  
  
"All right" they both whispered, still not convinced that she was telling the truth.  
  
As usual like some dreadful curse they were stuck with Slytherin again. As Hermione was showing Ron and Harry the correct way to charm a piece of string to dance she noticed that Draco was looking at her. The smile wiped from her face as she looked coldly across at him. As soon as he realized she had caught him looking at her he turned away. The rest of the class flew buy and the time for lunch arrived. The three of them with Ron leading headed off to the Great Hall, where lunch was awaiting.  
  
"My favourite time of the day" said Ron Cheerfully.  
  
"Any time of the day is you favourite as long as it involves food!" said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Hey" yelled Ron is defensively.  
  
"It was a joke, gees," said Harry still laughing.  
  
Lunch was extravagant as usual, Hermione was still buzzing over the news of possibly being Head Girl. She couldn't wait to start tutoring. Come to think of it she didn't even know who it was she would be tutoring.  
  
* * *  
  
During the lunch period all the teachers had gathered in the small room the lead off the great hall. Dumbledore stood at the head of the room and called for silence. All the faces fell upon him.  
  
"I am glad that you all got my message. The reason I have called you here is because it has come to my attention that there are Reapers heading this way. Weather their destination is here is unknown" Said Dumbledore in a powerful voice.  
  
"I believed it necessary that we do what we can to protect the castle in the event that they do head here. As it is know that darkness and the shadows are its allies and light and fire are its enemies and that Reapers are not of the mortal plain and are only extremely powerful magic can stop them. And even then it takes time and at the moment we need something that can be done now. So we will put a protection spell on the grounds that it will produce a ring of light blinding to them but invisible to the naked eye the moment there is movement at the forests edge. This will prevent them from entering the grounds." said Dumbledore. There was a rush of whispers in the room.  
  
"The curfew will also be enforced heavier then before, points taken away will be higher and students will need to be escorted back to their common rooms. I would appreciate that we keep this matter quiet. We don't know if we are at risk so there is no need to create panic among the students and their families. You will be notified if what we believed is confirmed."  
  
At this the teachers softly talked amongst them selves quietly as they headed of to their classes.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day moved quickly for Hermione. Soon classes were over and it was time for her to start tutoring. She was a little confused as to what she was supposed to do. Hopefully it would all become apparent when she started. She had told Harry and Ron that she was going to the library, in which they made a comment like "What's new!" and when back top playing wizards chess. She reached Binns' classroom. She excitedly opened the door and walked in. The room was empty except for a lone person in the room.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" she said aggravated, because before her sat . . .  
  
Next Chapter - 7 – Untitled  
  
Please R/R 


	7. Untitled

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 7 – Untitled  
  
***  
  
She excitedly opened the door and walked in. The room was empty except for a lone person in the room.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" she said aggravated, because before her sat Draco Malfoy!  
  
***  
  
Hermione did a quick check to make sure she was in the right room before turning grumpily towards Draco. Was this some kind of cruel joke, there was no way she was going to tutor him! 'If you don't do this you'll never be head girl' she told herself. 'Head Girl Head Girl' she said over and over in her mind. She threw the books she had been carrying heavily onto the table.  
  
Draco looked up from the parchment in front of him to see Hermione Granger. Oh please don't let her be his tutor. He didn't need the rest of the school to know let alone his father that he needed tutoring. He felt like turing and running out the door. He didn't think he could last 5 minutes in a room with her let alone 1 hour after the way he had treated her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath trying to rally up all the courage she had.  
  
"Now listen up Malfoy! You need me, and if you pull any shit I'm out of here!" she said to her own surprise. Draco stood up defiantly.  
  
"Hey I didn't ask for this!" he said annoyed. "And believe me, I would have anyone but you tutor me!"  
  
"Oh is that right, too proud to have a 'Mundblood' tutor you all powerful pure blood!!" said Hermione sarcastically and furiously.  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"It's just like you Malfoy, your nothing but a spoiled self-centred arrogant git!"  
  
"Shut Up!" yelled Draco "Don't act like you know me! You don't know what its like too be me! Do you think I LIKE acting this way! You have no Idea!" he said throwing a chair across the room.  
  
Hermione stepped backward frightened. She had see Malfoy bad tempered, but never like this, they were always like childish tantrums. She had hated Malfoy but she never felt scared of him, not until now.  
  
Draco rested against the wall. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He had never lost it like that before. He had always held it in. Never show anyone your weaknesses, that's the way it had always been. For some reason it felt good to left it out.  
  
Hermione rapidly picked up her books and headed for the door, there was no way in hell she was going to Tutor this guy, not even for head girl.  
  
"I'm Sorry," said Draco in a soft voice before she got to the door. Hermione stopped in her tacks, did she just hear right, did Draco Malfoy just say he was sorry? She turned around to see if he had his fingers crossed or something. He was leaning up against a table looking to the floor, like a shy child.  
  
"Please don't go," he said again not raising his head.  
  
Hermione looked across at him confused. This was not the Draco she knew. Maybe he was right? She didn't know him at all, she just assumed who he was.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked.  
  
"I need your help if I'm going to pass" he said still looking at the floor.  
  
'Head girl' kept playing in the back of her head, was it possible to make this work. He seemed so sincere in needing her help. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel suspicious. She cautiously walked over to the table and carefully placed her books down. She didn't need Malfoy to go weird again.  
  
"I'll help you on one condition" she said cautiously, Draco nodded for her to go on.  
  
"You have to treat me with respect" as soon as she said this she expected Draco to burst out laughing and call her something horrid, but he remained silent. Hermione began to regret staying. This was crazy, there was no way in hell should could tolerate Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Okay" said Draco quietly that Hermione barely heard him. It shocked her at first, she didn't expect him to agree to it. She was hoping that he would laugh in her face. That she could handle, she was used too it, not this, she didn't know how to handle this.  
  
"It's getting late, can we start this next eek" added Draco.  
  
'Hold up, did Malfoy just ask me a question, politely' rambled Hermione's mind. This was new, then again everything this evening was new to her. For the first time she could remember Malfoy was sort of being nice.  
  
"Arr yeah sure" she replied uneasily going to leave when Draco took her by her arm. She spun to face him.  
  
"Not a word to anyone!" he said loosening his grip. Hermione shook off his hand.  
  
"Gladly, Like I would like anyone too know I have to spend an hour with you ever week!" she said exiting the room.  
  
Draco was left alone, once again. He ran his fingers through his hair. Had he made a mistake in letting Granger tutor him? Could he trust he not to tell anyone? Only time would tell. He gathered up his books and parchments. He closed and locked the door to Binn's classroom. The cold air of the evening had entered the corridors. Draco headed off towards the dungeons. He went past the entrance hall. The large doors were open. Draco stoped and looked out towards the grounds. The chilly wind of the coming winter blew up his collar. There was something out there. Watching him, beckoning him. It made him uneasy. What was this dark and horrible feeling inside of him, this need to go to the forbidden forest. He didn't want to feel like this, but standing here looking out it grew strong inside of him. He shuddered in the cold.  
  
Off in the distance her heard Filtch and decided that he had better move on if he wasn't to get caught. All the way back to the common room Draco couldn't ignore the dark thoughts in his head, and they followed him into the night.  
  
I hope you liked it. But I'll only know if you review. It'll only take a second. I would be grateful. Stayed tuned for more chapters.  
  
Next Chapter – 8 - Untitled 


	8. Untitled

Yay a new one! Thanks for waiting. It's great to be back, Okay now for the chapter :)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 8 – Untitled  
  
***  
  
Hermione stormed off down the corridor annoyed with her self for letting Draco get to her like that. She kept up the speedy pace and reached the common room in no time at all. Harry and Ron were beginning their 5th game of Wizards Chess when Hermione entered the common room. The score was two all, and this would be the deciding match. Ever since their first year Harry hadn't been able to beat Ron, although he had come close many a one time. Now was his chance. Hermione came over and plopped her self down beside them with a sigh.  
  
"I take it your library time didn't go well," asked Ron clearing off the remains of Harry's Pawn.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Come on Herm, we know you. You're either pissed off or upset at something"  
  
"Like was the book you wanted borrowed out?" added Ron strategising his next movie.  
  
As Hermione heard Harry's words it made her think. Did they really know her, the real her. She thought so. Did she really know her self? Yes, well she believed she did. The events prior in the Evening with Malfoy had confused her. She thought she had Draco pinned as a spoiled brat, but he seemed to convince her other wise. Does anyone really know who he or she really is? Why did this bother her some much? It should mean nothing to her. She was supposed to hate Malfoy, why would she even consider thinking about him, it was absurd!  
  
"Hermione, anyone home?" asked Harry jokingly.  
  
Hermione snapped out of thought.  
  
"It looked like we had lost you there for a moment" said Ron.  
  
"I'm…I'm just tired. I've had a eventful day"  
  
"Ah yes the secret meeting with Dumbledore that you won't tell us about" said Harry slyly.  
  
"I told you it was nothing," said Hermione. She didn't really like lying to them, but it would cause less trouble then if she told them that she would be tutoring Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Okay if you say so," said Ron and Harry in chorus.  
  
"I'm heading off to bed," declared Hermione  
  
"Yeah I'm sure all that studying really warn you out," said Ron with laugh.  
  
"Good Night" said Hermione with a quick turn on her heals.  
  
"There is defiantly something going on with her" said Harry once Hermione had disappeared up the passage to the girl's dormitory. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione contemplated if she had made the right decision in agreeing to tutor Malfoy. Was head girl really worth it? Only time would truly tell.  
  
***  
  
As the night dragged on Harry ended up being alone in the common room. Ron had already gone up to their dorm room and Hermione before him. Harry didn't mind the time to himself. The past year or so Harry hadn't been getting tired that earlier and spent lots of time thinking and pondering in the late hours of the night. At the Dursleys nighttime was the only time he had to himself, so he began to treat it as his friend. The pain in his scar that he had experienced last night had lingered in his mind. The thought of it grew as the night progressed. It was as if the night itself was calling it. Although the pain wasn't as strong as it had been the other night, it was still strong enough to alert distress in him. He began to wounder if it did mean something. What it meant he didn't know. All he knew was that it wasn't good.  
  
***  
  
Draco quietly and cautiously made his way to the dungeon and the Slytherin common room. He dumped his books on his desk and head off to the bathroom. He loosened his tie and undid the top button on his shirt then lent over the basin and let the cool water run over his head. He flicked his head back letting the lose water fly. He then smoothed out his wet hair. He looked across at his reflection in the mirror and saw his father looking back at him. Everything about himself reminded him of his father. His cold grey eyes, his pointed features, even his slicked back blonde hair. He was his father Son. For so many years he had tried to be someone who he didn't want to be, his father, and now that's who he saw staring back at him, a younger version of his father.  
  
Without realising Draco took a hold of a clump of his hair and in his other hand he held a flick knife he had taken out of his pocket. With the knife he cut off the clump of hair. He continued to do this over and over again until his hair was roughly an inch high. He stood staring at the knife in his hand and all the hair strewn all around him. He had no idea why he had done it, but once he started he couldn't stop. In someway he felt that in changing the way he looked he was in a way detaching himself in a small way from his father. He ran his fingers through his newly short hair. There was no way he was going to turn out like his father. This was just one step in many that he would have to take.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was ready to retired for the night and was closing up his office when at the end of the room someone moved in the shadows. He turned to the darkened corner of the room. Out of the shadow came Sirius Black.  
  
"Do you think it wise to freely show yourself around while you're still wanted?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Has it ever stoped me before?" answered Sirius. Dumbledore gave a short quite laugh.  
  
"So what brings you here?" he asked taking a seat then offering one to Sirius, which he declined.  
  
"I bring news of the Reapers, which is better done in person. My assumption was correct. They were heading here. Four nights ago a Unicorn was slain in such a manner that no mortal beast could be at fault" he paused for a moment.  
  
"Then three nights ago a wave of terror ran through Hogsmeade, upsetting not just the animals, which could be heard a mile away. There is no doubt that they are here now in the forest waiting" finished Sirius.  
  
"Yes, an unpleasant shadow has fallen over the castle in the past two days. I feared that it would be true"  
  
"So you took precautions?" asked Sirius.  
  
"A protection spell, I also notified the staff of a possible attack. I believe we should wait a little longer to see how things develop before telling them of this new information."  
  
"Very well, you know how to contact me if needed," said Sirius as he motioned to leave.  
  
"Will you be letting Harry know?" asked Dumbledore before he left.  
  
"Not at this time" he replied.  
  
"Take care," said Dumbledore as Sirius disappeared in to the maze of dark passages imbedded in the castle.  
  
***  
  
In the darkened corners of the forbidden forest the shadows became restless. Every time they attempted to pass the forests edge they where stopped by a great light. They where stronger at night and even then they couldn't pass. If they couldn't go to the castle, they would need to bring what they want to them!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yet Another Chapter, I hope you liked it. But I'll only know if you review. It'll only take a second. I would be grateful. Watch out for more chapters!  
  
Next Chapter – 9 – Coming Soon 


	9. Untitled

After long await a new chapter ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 9 - Untitled  
  
  
  
The morning came swiftly, welcomed by some. Cursed by others.  
  
Ron pulled the covers up over his head.  
  
"Just a little longer," he said muffled by the sheets.  
  
"Get up. We've go potions first! Well be late!" yelled Dean Thomas throwing a pillow across the room at Ron. The bed burst into life as Ron jumped up.  
  
"Why didn't you say so!" he grumbled hopping around trying to get his foot into the pant leg.  
  
Harry was already dresses and was fixing up his tie.  
  
"I'll met you down stairs" he said before leaving the room.  
  
Harry took the stairs two at a time and promptly met up with Hermione. She greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Ron coming?" she asked just as Ron came tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"I'm here," he said stuffing his shirt into his pants.  
  
"We haven't go time for breakfast," said Hermione picking up an arm full of books.  
  
"What!" cried Ron. "There is a always time for breakfast!"  
  
"Not today, not if you don't want Snape breathing down our necks" said Harry speeding up to catch up with the other Gryffindors. Ron groaned and raced to catch up with the others. They arrived at the Dungeon seconds before Professor Snape. Who still after all these years hadn't landed the job as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, which he was still bitter about. The Gryffindors also noticed that once again that they had been paired with Slytherin.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick punishment?" Shamus whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"Just remember this'll be the last year," whispered Ron back taking a seat next to Harry towards the back.  
  
"Please let it be over!" said Ron with a sigh.  
  
"It hasn't even begun," said Harry  
  
"Your point?" added Ron  
  
The class ran as always. Snape taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible, Harry being yelled at 5 times, and of course the favouring of the Slytherins. The potion making was trivial as it was a review from last year, however Neville had somehow managed to burn a hole through his cauldron. All, especially the Gryffindors, welcomed the end of the period. Ron almost falling flat on his face raced down the hall to get something to eat before Divination. Harry said bye to Hermione before chasing after Ron. Hermione smiled as she watched them disappear around the corner. She waited for a moment then headed of to the library to do some studying.  
  
  
  
It had taken most of the morning for Draco to ditch Cable and Goyle, but he had finally done it. He didn't feel like going to classes, which had become more and more. He was heading to the library when he saw Hermione. She was alone and heading his way. He felt this sudden urge to talk to her. She was walking close to the wall so he lent up against it to block her way. Hermione noticed Malfoy up ahead of her. She gave a sigh lethargically. She stoped in front of him and pulled her books closed to her chest. She looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked unenthused.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this urge to talk to you." He said in a daze.  
  
"Well if you don't have anything to say I'll be leaving," said Hermione walking past him.  
  
"I'm Sorry," said Draco turning towards her. Hermione stoped and crooked around to see him, she said nothing  
  
"Christ! I'm trying to apologize here," said Draco frustrated.  
  
"No amount of times saying sorry make up for what you did to me," she paused  
  
"It hurt, and I'm not ready to let it go," she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I only tutor because I have to. It's doesn't mean I want to be friends" said Hermione turning away as tears flooded into her eyes.  
  
Why did he have to do that? He had hurt her so much. The things he had said had made her cry so many times, and he had the balls to try and apologise. Nothing could ever make up for the way he had treated her! Nothing!  
  
  
  
Draco watched as she walked down the hall. His eyes darkened.  
  
"What makes you think I want to be your friend!" he cried down the empty hall.  
  
He knew that she wouldn't forgive him, however deep down he was hoping that she would. He didn't blame her for it. The things he had done over the years were awful. Standing there alone in the hall he felt an anger growing inside of him. An anger that disgusted him. She had every right to hate him, so why did he feel like this? He didn't want to. He could sense himself thinking ' how could she talk to me like that, doesn't she know who I am! I'm a Malf. what the hell is the matter with you Draco! It's not who you are!' The strange anger continued to grow inside of him until he unleashed it through his fist, which he fit up against the wall. For a moment after he had struck the wall everything felt better, but only for a moment. Instead of the anger returning a dread filled his body. What was happing to him?  
  
Tell me what you think! I would be grateful ^_^ 


	10. No Wrong No Right

Disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
As of this chapter I've change the rating as I believe that it's getting a lot darker, and its better to be safe then sorry with the rating.  
  
Chapter 10 - No Wrong No Right  
  
The week came and went for the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Draco headed off to Binn's classroom. He intended to arrive there before Hermione. Like last week the halls had only a few stray students. Which worked in his advantage, as he had no desire to have anyone see him. He approached the room and found the door ajar. He cautiously opened the door and peered in. He found a shadowy figure by the window. Draco entered the room and closed the door behind him. The figure turned to face him, the light from outside just hitting his face.  
  
"Father?" said Draco in a bare whisper.  
  
***  
  
Hermione picked her books up off the table. She knew she had time to make it to Binn's classroom considering she was in the adjacent room. She began off to the conjoining door, but stopped short of it. She could have sworn she heard voices. She slowly and carefully opened the door slightly and looked in. She could see two people talking. She recognized them both as Draco and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Draco.  
  
His father remained still. He had his hands behind his back and paced slowly over to where Draco stood.  
  
"I have been told that you have been cavorting with a Mudblood," said his father.  
  
"She is my tutor."  
  
Lucius stepped in close to Draco and brought Draco's head close to his.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy," he said clearly.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth," said Draco braking free of his fathers grasp.  
  
"It doesn't matter what it's for, I will have nothing of it!" demanded his father "You will stay away from this Mudblood!"  
  
"She has a name," said Draco quietly.  
  
"What?" asked his father looking Draco closely in the eye. Draco turned away not able to look him in the eye. He hated this man so much, with all his might. He couldn't stand to look into his cold and hollow eyes. He felt as though he would steal his soul and freeze his heart if he was to look into them.  
  
"She has a name," repeated Draco. His father turned away in disgust.  
  
"What has gotten into you? You will dishonor the Malfoy name for a girl?" yelled his father.  
  
"She is just my tutor," whispered Draco, just load enough for his father it hear it.  
  
"Then be done with it!"  
  
"No," stuttered Draco.  
  
"What!" yelled his father turning angrily toward Draco.  
  
"I said no!" yelled Draco with all his valor.  
  
His father clenched his fist and brought it up and across Draco's face. Draco's head snapped back under the force and he lost his footing. He stumbled back and fell down. He could feel a great pain form in his nose and cheek. He could feel a warm liquid roll down onto his lips, then taste the iron as it mixed with his saliva. The blood began to flow quicker and soon dripped of his chin staining his shirt. Draco's eyes began to water as he sat still on the floor. He could feel his hand forming a fist. 'Hit him!' he could hear his mind telling him, 'Hit Him! Do it!' The muscles in his jaw quivered as he fought back the tears. Draco's hand loosened and he collapsed in tears.  
  
"Get up!" ordered his father. Draco remained still. His father leant down and grabbed Draco by his collar and lifted him up.  
  
"I said get up!" said his father. Draco diverted his eyes. Lucius straightened Draco's collar and took his head in his hand. He lent in close.  
  
"You know I only do this because I love you?"  
  
Draco looked up at his father. 'Liar,' raged his mind.  
  
"Once I've left I hope that you will do as I say and end this unwanted mess with the Mudblood."  
  
Draco didn't want to answer but he forced a small nod.  
  
"Good," said his father letting go.  
  
Draco watched with an uncontrollable hatred as his father walked out of the room. He felt like screaming, anything to get rid of this rage he felt. He picked up a jar of Bertty botts every flavored beans off Binn's desk and threw it at the door.  
  
"BARSTARD!" he yelled as the jar smashed against the door letting glass and the contents soar across the room. Draco's chest heaved as his breaths were deep and long, his heart raced as he collapsed on the floor. He buried his hands in his knees.  
  
***  
  
Hermione let out a breath, which she had held for so long. She had watched in shock and horror. Knowledgeable that she shouldn't have seen what she had seen. She didn't know what to do, should she run and tell someone. She tried to back away and close the door when it creaked.  
  
Draco looked up. Someone was watching. He jumped up and ran for the door pushing over chairs and tables that stood in his way. Hermione jumped back in panic as he headed in her direction. Draco threw the door open and watched as Hermione tried to leave. He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground, on the way down hitting her head. He stood over her watching as she got up. She looked across at him, blood forming in the cut on her forehead. His eyes were watery and red, his cheeks shimmering from the tears. Blood gushed from his nose and covered his chin and surrounding area. He grabbed a hold of her. Hermione struggled but his grip on her arms was too strong.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," he said as his eyes darkened.  
  
"You shouldn't have been watching," said Draco tightening his grip on her arms.....  
  
  
  
Another chapter for you... 11 coming soon. Please Review! Many thanks! 


	11. Release

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter 11 - Release  
  
****  
  
He grabbed a hold of her. Hermione struggled but his grip on her arms was too strong. "You shouldn't have done that," he said as his eyes darkened. "You shouldn't have been watching," said Draco tightening his grip.  
  
****  
  
"He will be ours," hissed a reaper licking his lips with a ghostly forked tongue.  
  
"Yes he is turning, soon there will be no going back" grinned the faceless shadow.  
  
The forest then broke out into a load hissing that sounded like many screams being drifted by the wind.  
  
****  
  
Hermione couldn't move. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just couldn't. Fear had a hold of her. She wanted to brake free of his grip and run, but he was too strong for her. Her eyes began to swirl with water.  
  
"I swear I didn't see anything" stumbled Hermione.  
  
"You lie," snarled Draco.  
  
"I didn't I promise. Please let me go. You're hurting me," pleaded Hermione as tears started to roll down her cheek.  
  
Fear and horror ran across Draco's face. He abruptly let go and stumbled back like in a spell. His eyes were wide open, they glistened with alarm, his mouth open ready to speak but no words formed on his lips. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his head and yelled a silent scream. He looked across at Hermione who was still in shock. He didn't want to hurt her. He felt as though he had no control over himself. That something deep inside of him had taken control. Was it the real him, the Malfoy he was supposed to be? No! He wasn't like that. No! He didn't want to be like that.  
  
"No!" he screamed, "I'm not like him!"  
  
Hermione jumped in fright. She so did want to run, but she was afraid that if she did Draco would do something. Their heartbeats raced in unity from adrenaline and fear. Draco's breathing was erratic. His chest pulsated as he tried to steady his breathing. He wiped some of the blood away with his sleeve. He looked across at Hermione. He could see the panic in her eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid, he didn't want to harm her. It was his entire fault she had gotten mixed up in this.  
  
"I.I...I'm Sorry," he finally whispered after an awkward silence.  
  
Hermione carefully whipped the tears from her cheeks. She was still worried that Draco would loose it again, and he knew this.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her, but this gave little comfort to her.  
  
Draco delved his hand into his pocket, Hermione stepped further back not knowing what he was going to retrieve, and deep down she hoped it wouldn't be a wand. He pulled out a dark green handkerchief. Carefully he lent forward with an out stretched hand and offered it to Hermione.  
  
"You're bleeding," he said somberly. Nervously she took it and attended to the cut on her head.  
  
****  
  
"NO!" screamed the shadows.  
  
"He is drifting from our clutch, me must act soon!"  
  
The shadows hissed in agreement. They would have to take action soon if they were to claim their hair.  
  
****  
  
Draco turned and flung him self on the ground up against the front desk. He placed his hand on the ground but quickly withdrew it.  
  
"Shit," he said wearyingly clutching his hand as blood dripped down his wrist. He pushed the broken glass away. Hermione looked across at him. For some reason he looked different. His face was no longer full of hatred and spite, it was now warn and somnolent. Although he resembled the Malfoy she thought she had known, there was something she hadn't noticed before. His face was worn beyond his years, as if he had grown up before those around him. To be a man before he was ready. It was as if there was still the little boy inside of him wanting to brake free from his shell. For some reason the fear inside of her had been washed away and in a way she now felt empathy for him.  
  
Hermione loosened her tie and pulled it off from around her neck. She cleared a space next to him and knelt down. She took a hold of his hand and opened his clenched fist to reveal a cut across the palm of his hand. She slowly ran her fingers across the cut. His hand shivered from the sudden touch. She took her tie and began to wrap it around the cut tightly before tying it off. She then closed his fist around the momentary bandaging. The whole time Draco watched her from the corner of his eye, curious to as why she was doing this after what he had done. She turned from him and took out her wand. Draco alarmed, pushed him self up hard against the desk. Whispering an incantation under her breath the scattered shards of glass began to gravitate towards her wand, twisting and turning and molding together to form the once whole jar. Once it had pulled itself together all the beans began to swirl like a tornado into the jar.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Draco finally about to muster up the guts.  
  
"I don't know," she replied placing the jar back on Binn's desk.  
  
"You didn't have too," said Draco bringing his knees up under his chin.  
  
"I know," said Hermione sitting down beside him, alongside the desk.  
  
They sat there in silence staring directly ahead, with the other unsure of what to say. Hermione massaged the cut on her head that sat directly above her left eyebrow. Draco seeing this took her hand away. He brushed her hair out of her face to reveal the cut above her eyebrow. His touch was cold, yet gentle. She flinched as he touched her cut, but the stinging disappeared as he blew softly over her cut. Slowly he leaned back against the desk. Hermione in shock touched where the cut was, but found that it was gone. Astonished she turned to Draco and found him placing his wand into his pocket. She felt compelled to say something but she was unsure about what.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to say, Draco just shrugged and rubbed his clasped hand in reply.  
  
"You have to tell some one," she said carefully.  
  
"Ha" he said in a half laugh half cry. "And who would I tell?"  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore," she said realizing she hadn't thought through what she had said. Draco gave another short laugh.  
  
"You still don't get it do you," he said at a fast pace. "There isn't anything you can do, it just the way it is!"  
  
"Don't say that," she said troubled.  
  
"What do you want me to say, that I love my father and that everything is perfect? I hate to ruin it for you but not all of us are like you!"  
  
"Like me? What has that got to do with what I just saw!" said Hermione angrily. Draco grabbed his head in frustration.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"It's a bit late for that," exclaimed Hermione " Why can't we tell someone?" questioned Hermione, she was unsure if he would answer it. His mood had changed rapidly, it was as if he was afraid to talk.  
  
"You don't know my father, the power he has. Nothing good will come of it. People have accused him of worse and these people and problems have a habit of suddenly disappearing. You don't mess with him."  
  
Hermione was stunned by what she had just heard. Although she often though this about Lucius Malfoy she never thought she would hear his son say it. A person until recently she though was eager to be like him and gain his approval. In a way she knew he was right. There was nothing that could be done. From what she had seen and heard about Lucius Malfoy he defiantly was not one to be on the bad side of.  
  
"What just happened," said Draco getting up  
  
"Yes," said Hermione following him.  
  
"It never happened. You never saw what you saw, heard what you heard. Understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded knowing that she would never tell anyone, knowing that it would just cause more trouble. Draco sighed from exhaustion.  
  
"About the tutoring," said Draco mildly.  
  
"I know," said Hermione picking up her books that were still strewn across the floor. She went to speak again but when she looked up she noticed he was gone.  
  
****  
  
Not wanting to or unwilling to think about anything, Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room. To make it look more like she had been to the library she though it best to stop by there first. When she turned the corner to where the main entrance to the library was she saw Ron leaning up against the doorway.  
  
"You said you were going to be in the Library studying," he said firmly.  
  
"I know. I just went out to get some air" lied Hermione.  
  
"I've been here the whole time and I never saw you"  
  
"What's with all the questions," joked Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where you were?" questioned Ron  
  
"I already told you studying. Gee just because I happen to change my mind you get all suspicious," for some strange reason she really didn't feel any guilt about lying to Ron. She felt like it wasn't any of his business where she was 24 hours a day.  
  
"I was just worried is all" said Ron defensively.  
  
"I'm know. I'm sorry. Lets just forget about it and go and see what Harry's up too." She said trying to cheer up the stiff air that had formed between them.  
  
"I'm sorry too for not trusting you," said Ron taking Hermione by the arm. Hermione smiled across at him. Deep down she had no desire to tell him what she knew, in a way this frightened her. She had always been able to tell them everything, but somehow everything she knew and thought she had known had changed. Nothing was anymore, as it seemed.  
  
***  
  
Another Chapter, please R/R  
  
(FYI - I have a few people I send e-mails out to notifying them of updates, if you would like to receive one as well, just send me an e-mail.) 


	12. Whispers in the Shadows

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter 12 - Whispers in the shadows  
  
****  
  
A lonely orange scruffy cat wondered into the forbidden forest. The cat began to claw at the bottom of a tree. The reapers stirred at they picked up the presence of the animal. A mischievous grin ran across one of their ghostly faces.  
  
"A way in," it hissed.  
  
It approached and circled around the cat. The cat froze for a moment before hissing violently at the reaper.  
  
"Cats are so perceptive," hissed the reaper before wrapping its long bony fingers around the cat's neck.  
  
It lined its head up and looked directly at the cat before possessing the cat's body. The cat fell limp for a moment before jumping straight up. The cat turned and grinning devilishly towards the other reapers as a wash of red fell across the cat's eyes. The other reapers screamed in delight. They were in. It wouldn't be long now. The cat turned and speed off towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
****  
  
Draco slipped silently out of the room while Hermione was distracted. He held his breath as he lent up against the other side of the door. He watched her from a distance while she left before he dared breathe again. He had wanted to clear everything up but he didn't think he could handle it. Once he knew she was gone he headed back to his common room. The corridors were quiet and empty with every little sound making him jump. When he had almost made it to the passage down to the dungeon he stop. He began to listen intently to everything around him. He could hear what he thought where footsteps. He flattened him self up against the wall. He didn't need to be stopped by someone while he was in this state. They would ask to many questions. Suddenly the footsteps stoped. Draco risked it and peered out into the corridor. At the end of the corridor stood a lonesome cat. The cat stood motionless. Its head turned and looked directly at Draco. They both stood still, their eyes locked. A dreadful and creepy feeling ran up Draco's spine. He opened the closest door and dived in. He hit his head with the palm of his hand. 'What the hell is wrong with you? It just a bloody cat.' After he had reassured himself Draco went back out into the Corridor. The cat was gone. Draco rubbed his eyes. He must have been seeing things.  
  
He jogged down the stirs to the dungeon. He was eager to get back. He had no intention on seeing any more things. However before he went back to the common room he needed to clean himself up. So he by passed the entrance and entered the boy's toilets locking the door behind him. He took off his cloak and threw it over one other stall doors. He turned to one of the taps and turned it on. He ran his hand briefly under the cold water before splashing his face. He then lent down lowering his head under the tap allowing the water to run across the back of his neck and across his head. He flung his head back spraying water across the room. He removed his tie and soaked it with water. He then proceeded to use it to wipe down his face. Once he had cleaned his face he ringed it out sending red tainted water down the drain. He then removed his shirt, which had blood stained on its collar and small ones down the front. He flung it across with his cloak. Flinching he loosed Hermione's tie from around his hand. Gritting his teeth he placed his hand under the water allowing the water to flush out his wound. Then using his own tie he bound his hand again. He washed out Hermione's tie before putting it in his pocket.  
  
****  
  
The cat circled outside the boy's toilet door, clawing at it every now and then. The cat growled furiously, he would have to change form, and in doing so he would use up the majority of his strength. There was no other way, they where loosing him. Frowning and closing its eyes the cat began to change form. It began to take the form of a young man, around 17 years of age. He wore a Hogwarts uniform. The reaper smiled pleased with his new form. He approached the door, with a swift movement from his hand the door unlocked and edged open. The reaper then cautiously entered hiding from Draco's view.  
  
****  
  
Draco felt a cold wind blow across the back of his neck. He looked up from the sink and across at the now open door. He promptly walked over and peered out into the corridor. Satisfied there was no one there he closed the door, making sure he locked it properly this time. He returned to the mirror for one last check he was clear from blood. He looked up into the mirror and in the reflection he saw a young man about his age staring at him. Rapidly he turned and to his fright there was no one there. Draco turned back to the mirror and there was the young man, grinning sinisterly at him. Panicked Draco turned and looked behind again, and again there was no one in sight.  
  
"Join us," whispered a voice in his ear. Draco jumped and searched the room with his eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" he cried.  
  
"I'm over here," said the voice.  
  
Draco turned towards the bodiless voice.  
  
"What do you want?" he said with his voice trembling.  
  
"You" said the voice with a laugh.  
  
Frightened Draco fished into his cloak and pulled out a hip flask. He unscrewed the lid and took a large sip. The reaper glided behind Draco. It ran its fingers across Draco's back. Draco shivered from the touch and jumped dropping the flask on the ground. Spilling the amber contents on the floor. Freaked out Draco grabbed his things and rushed towards the door. He got it half open before it slammed closed.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked the voice. "Don't you know I'm here to help you? I know you pain. I can make it all go away if you join us." said the voice.  
  
"Quiet!" he yelled breaking one of the mirrors.  
  
The reaper grinned. His anger would make him easier to claim, but the reaper was loosing his strength. He couldn't keep his form for much longer. The reaper gave out a scream of pain only Draco could hear as it tried to regain its form. The scream was so loud and intense that Draco fell to his knees clutching his head. The screaming reaper retreated with great speed back to the forbidden forest.  
  
Draco got to his feet. His head ached, his legs weak, and his eyes barely open. He gathered his things that were scattered across the floor. Wearily and in disbelief he felt his way back to the common room. The Darkly lit and gloomy common room for once was a welcomed sight. To his relief it was empty. Quietly he found his room, locking the door behind him. It a sudden feeling of fear he pushed his desk across the door. He threw his stained shirt into the bin. He pulled Hermione's tie out of his pocked and placed it into his top draw. Too tired or to care anymore Draco collapsed onto his bed.  
  
****  
  
Sorry it's taken a while, but I've had an over load of schoolwork. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by reviewing ^_^ 


End file.
